


This is the End

by One_hell_of_a_fanpage



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blood, Dark, Dominance, Established Relationship, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Oral Sex, POV Eren Yeager, Sex, Sexual Content, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_hell_of_a_fanpage/pseuds/One_hell_of_a_fanpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I knew he was trouble the second I met him. Somehow though, I ended up following him willingly.<br/> The moment I looked at him when he said, "Hello, I'm Levi Ackerman.", I could see the small forced smile on his face and the vicious look in his eyes, but I shook his hand happily, regardless.<br/> And as I said, I had followed him willingly.<br/> Everything happened gradually, but by the time I realized something was wrong and was off, it was too late for me.<br/>And I was gone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the End

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I wrote this like spur of the moment in the mist of TONS of haikyuu fics im writing.  
> I hope everyone likes it, its one of my few really dark fics. Although it is my first posted Ereri fanfic, I have a lot others ive written, so its not my first ever.  
> Enjoy :)

I knew he was trouble the second I met him. Somehow though, I ended up following him willingly.  
The moment I looked at him when he said, "Hello, I'm Levi Ackerman.", I could see the small forced smile on his face and the vicious look in his eyes, but I shook his hand happily, regardless.  
And as I said, I had followed him willingly.  
Everything happened gradually, but by the time I realized something was wrong and was off, it was too late for me.  
And I was gone.  
  
"Eren, I'm home." Levi calls out to me.  
I sit at my place on the bed, wordless. I have nothing on, completely naked, except for the one old button up shirt i was allowed to have. It was mine, but I had already gotten so small that it slipped off of my shoulders.  
I waited patiently as I always did, because i could not leave the bedroom unless I was told to.  
People could and would think I get bored that way, always being in the bedroom, but it's hard to be bored if you're already dead inside.  
I stare at the door, waiting, until it finally opens with Levi walking through. He places his things down and takes off his tie to put on the dresser.  
I finally am allowed to get up from the bed and walk over to him slowly.  
"Were you good while I was gone?" He asks, and I nod slowly in reply. I stare at him, emotionless, as he walks around the room, checking to see if I had done anything.  
"Today was a rough day at work." He says and sits on the edge of the bed, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.  
I nod again and join him on the bed, since that's his signal that he wants to have sex. We only do it when he wants to let out stress, which is a daily thing.  
I sit obediently on top of the bed and look at him. First, I point to my open mouth, but he shakes his head. This is to tell which way he wants to violate me.  
I always know how it ends up though, since it was too long ago that I could actually pleasure him with my mouth alone.  
Once I point to the right hole, I lie down on the bed and spread my legs apart for him. Even if he wanted to prepare me in any way before we do it, he doesn't need to, because I feel nothing anymore.  
  
Once Levi done with me, I lie a mess on the bed until he is done cleaning up. I stare up at the dark ceiling, still feeling nothing. I am used to this routine.  
After he finishes, it's my signal to clean up as well before dinner.  
As I wait for dinner after cleaning up, it is also my job to fix the bed. It must look as neat and pristine as it was before we did anything there. I don't even bother to think about what could happen if I don't and just follow subserviently.  
  
By the time I finish, I'm already being called for dinner.  
We sit a table across from each other.  
He sits facing the open window, while I sit facing the closed door.  
As I eat, the most I think about is the door.  Like, when was the last time I had been through it? When was the last time I had seen my friends faces?  
I came to the conclusion that the last time was probably right after college ended.  
I did see my friends a few times after that, but even with Levi with me, it became less and less until I didn't see them again.  
I did call my friends a few times after that as well, but that also became less and less until I wasn't allowed to anymore. Soon, all phones in the home were gone, except for Levi's cell phone.  
"Eren, eat." Levi commanded, bringing out of my senseless thoughts.  
I nod and look down at my plate. There was plenty of food on it, but I couldn't bring myself to eat much. It was expensive food, cooked in the luxurious kitchen here, but I still couldn't bring myself to eat more then a few bites.  
  
Once Levi finishes, I pick up both plates to clean.  
It was my turn to clean dishes, while he cleaned the table. I prefer to clean the dishes anyways, because above the sink is a small window that looks outside at a little park. It must of been cold out that day though, because no children were there playing.  
Looking outside made me careless of the dishes and I dropped one into the sink, making it break into pieces. A shard cut my hand, leaving a big gash across my palm.  
I held up my hand and watched the blood drip out into the sink. I felt only numb, so there was no pain in my hand.  
I kept watching red drops fill the bottom of the sink, making it almost a pool of blood mixing with the still running water. All I could tell was that there was the feint scent of iron in the air.  
Levi came running over and ran water and soap over the gash. He found bandages and quickly wrapped them around the cut.  
I stared as Levi wrapped my hand, missing the sight of at least my blood being free.  
I knew it wouldn't happen, but I wished the gash could have killed me. No matter what I could do to myself though, Levi would never let me die.  
  
Afterwards, I was scolded for breaking the plate. I was no longer allowed to clean the dishes after our meals.  
"I can't let anything happen to you, Eren" Levi said, finishing his lecture towards me.  
"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I actually got the idea for this from a Neon Genesis Evangelion Doujinshi (sorry I do not have the name rn but message me if you want to know)  
> I hoped you guys liked it :)  
> Please leave feedback!


End file.
